


Saving Superman

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman Returns/Batman Begins (TDK), Clark/Bruce, the aftermath of kryptonite exposure (any color)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Superman

Bruce never wants to see Clark so helpless again. He'd watched as Superman had fallen to Earth from the sky, it was like watching the beginning of his life and knowing that, this time, as he fell – it would be to his death. Earth and its people are a special kind of poison for Clark, no matter that he comes from a race that once ruled the galaxy, no matter that they died out rather then abandon a dying planet. They were powerful and loyal and when they are good they are pure and unmarked, and when they go bad, they know all the ways to hurt.

Yet he refuses to let Clark rest, to let him die, and its Bruce who's gotten Clark tucked away in one of the most remote and high-tech hospitals, and it's discrete and knows how to keep secrets. Yet, Bruce knows when Lois Lane visits, her little boy Jason following along beside her.

Bruce pays a visit that night, the soonest he can get away without suspicion leading to him. Clark is pale and sickly looking, his skin is tinged green and Bruce curses that they can't get all of that green dust out, slivers of it are everywhere, under his nails, his fingers, his whole body has the dust soaked into it, and Bruce? Bruce can do nothing. He sits at the edge of the bed and holds a human weak hand, and preys and tells Clark to fight this off, to get over it and live. He has Lois waiting for him, a little boy…and…and Bruce.

It's when Bruce cries, tears running down his face and dripping onto that too still hand that Clark stirs, blurry eyes opening as that hand reaches to caress his check and lip, and when Bruce kisses Clark on the lips he knows that it isn't just 'all better', but it will be –one day - because Superman lives.


End file.
